Nice ball, Sawamura!
by YumeNi92
Summary: This is request from -doremishine itsuko-. Here you go, as you wanted: EijunxMei. So... Seidou's coach decided to conduct a common training with the Inashiroteam. Its about Eijun's and Mei's relationships, but i can't pick Mei in "Characters" he's just not there xD.
1. Meeting

Members of the baseball team in Seidou high school stood on the field and waited for the coach will mark the start of training. Eijun was very impatient because he wanted already to throw some killer balls, but Kataoka coach looked at them with his harsh eyes and said:

"Today will take a place combined training with Inashiro team."

Among the players were raised whispers. Eijun just had to shout that he don't like it, but fortunately Kominato stopped him and closed his mouth with his hand.

"You don't want to get another punishment from this monster, don't you?" He asked. He released Sawamura only when he again stood at attention. Then the captain Tetsuya, came forward.

"With all respect, Mr. Kataoka, but is the shared practice certainly a good idea?" He asked, and withstood the harsh coach's gaze.

"As a captain you should understand it best, Yuki." Coach Answered and by gesture of the hand ordered him to return to rest.

"That's true." Miyuki thought and looked at Tetsuya with a slight smile. "Common training will motivate all of us and well show us what is lacking. Trainer knows what he's doing."

After a short while Takashima introduced Inashiro team on the pitch. There were all members of the main team. They presented proudly and scary. They came to the Seidou team and greeted by the nod. Captains of both teams shook hands. Kataoka coach ordered the start of training.

The first exercise was twenty laps around the field.

"Slow! Quick! Slow! Quick!" Yelled the coach impose pace all the guys. "The last lap is a sprint!" He ordered. Everyone started to run as fast as they could and stopped at the finish line one after another. The next exercises were stretching exercises. Members of both teams get together in pairs and helped each other. Warm-up lasted about forty minutes, and after that came the time for proper training which is what everyone was waiting for. Coach split all the players on the teams that they have practice in. Furuya and Kawakami had practice with Inashiro's catcher. Eijun, Miyuki and Narumiya formed the second group. Yuki, Isashiki and Tadano third group. Kuramochi, Kominato and Harada fourth, and so on. Kataoka Coach walked the pitch between the teams and gave all the tips and advice. Corrected them and instructed, but also praised for work well done.

"Nice ball Mei!" Miyuki shouted and threw it toward the pitcher. "Sawamura, try to throw a little below, in the place that I will show you. As usual, you are very excited and you're doing everything wrong."

Mei laughed softly. This Sawamura had a nasty ball control and it seemed that even he didn't know where it will land.

"Yes Miyuki-senpai." Replied the younger boy and didn't pay attention to the laugh of the player on the opposing team. "Look at this!"

Eijun focused and threw as hard as he could.

"Ball!" Said the boy, who stood behind Miyuki as a referee.

Mei laughed so loud that he had to grab his stomach. Miyuki the same. Eijun was now all red with anger.

"Look at this!"

"Ball!"

"At this!"

"Ball!"

Mei was on the ground laughing, and Miyuki was so furious that he stood up and shouted:

"Coach! Replace Sawamura on Furuya! I beg you! This idiot can't do anything right."

Unfortunately, the coach ignored the Kazuya's request pretending not to hear anything. Catcher muttered with dissatisfaction and returned to his place.

"You have one last chance Sawamura." He said, and set the glove. He gave the pitcher to understand where to target. Then Mei went to Eijun and whispered something in his ear.

The younger boy looked uncomfortable, but nodded his his head softly, and positioned himself to throw. Narumiya looked at Kazuya with a nasty smile. Sawamura took a deep breath and threw. The ball went exactly where Kazuya wanted to.

"Strike!" Said referee.

Miyuki frowned.

"Did you see that?!" Eijun screamed and jumped with joy.

"Yes. Nice ball, Sawamura." Mei patted him on the back and smiled at him. Kazuya clenched his free hand into a fist. He didn't know why, but he felt jealous.

"Okay now it's my turn." Mei set up on the pitcher's place and throw the ball after the ball. Each of them reaching the target perfectly.

After two full hours, Kataoka coach announced end of training. He invited the guests to use the locker room with the Seidou team and to eat a meal together. They all were hungry and tired so they wanted to go as soon as possible already to the canteen.

"Miyuki. Allow a word." The coach called him over. Kazuya walked up to him, but still looked like a happy Sawamura goes to the locker room with Mei.

In this room there was a positive atmosphere between the teams. They talked and laughed together as good friends. Sawamura boasted to anyone who would listen to him, that he threw a incredible the ball today.

"Narumiya-senpai advised me!" He announced proudly to Haruichi, who smiled charmingly at these words.

"Sawamura, can you wait for a while? I would like to have a few words with you." Said Mei to the younger pitcher.

"Sure." Sawamura replied.

When all the other members of both teams left the locker room, Narumiya came to Eijun so close that their noses almost touching. The younger boy immediately took a few steps back, but encountered barrier in his path in the form of lockers.

"Narumiya-senpai?" Stammered with scared face.

The blond boy said nothing. He approached troubled Sawamura again and looked into his eyes from a very close distance. Eijun turned his head to the side when he felt blushed. Mei rested his hands on locker on both sides of the younger boy's head and leaned to his ear.

"You're timid kitten, Eijun-chan." He said, and grabbed him under the chin to turn his head in his direction. "But you do not have to be afraid. I'm dangerous only on the field."

"Narumiya-senpai, please stop." Sawamura closed his eyes and felt his heart begin to beat very fast. He wanted to escape from between blonde's shoulders, but wasn't able to do that. Mei used force to push Eijun for lockers, and his right knee he stuck between the embarrassed and ashamed boy's legs.

"Narumiya-senpai, stop ... please." Sawamura repeated and put his hands on Mei's chest trying to push him away.

"Don't be so shy Eijun-chan." After these words the blonde boy knelt in front of his victim and began to unbutton his pants.

Sawamura felt that his knees bend. He put his hand to his mouth because he didn't want anyone to hear his sighs caused Mei's touch.

"Narumiya ..." He said and bit his lip. He had to stop it. He grabbed his pants and didn't let them off. He exploited the fact that the blonde was kneeling. He pushed him away with both hands and ran from the locker room as if it was burning. Along the way, he dodged Miyuki, who had just finished talking with the coach and he came to change. Kazuya immediately noticed that something is wrong. He walked into the room and saw Mei, who was dressed in a fresh shirt.

"What did you do?" Asked the catcher and went to the opponent.

"What are you talking about?" The blonde looked at him questioningly.

"What did you do to Sawamura?! Don't pretend to be stupid!" Miyuki angrily grabbed Naruymia shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"Played around with him a little." Mei smiled in a nasty way, and also grabbed Kazuya's shirt. For a moment they looked at each other with hatred and, when finally catcher said:

"If you touch him again, you can be sure that I will hurt you."

"It remains to be seen, Kazuya." Mei laughed and pushed away a furious catcher.

Miyuki almost hit him, but to the locker room just went Haruichi who forgot to take out of the locker his notebook. He noted that the boys had to fight, so he stood between them and said:

"If you have some score to settle with each other, untie them on the pitch."

"Indeed ..." Narumiya admitted he was right, put his bag on shoulder and then walked out of the locker room.

Kazuya looked at him with his hands clenched into fists. He was furious on this cocky blonde.

"Miyuki-senpai, we should go now to the cafeteria." Kominato said with a smile on his lips and also came out of the locker room.

Catcher stood there for a short while. He wondered what do Mei said to Sawamura in the bullpen and what he did to him just now. He didn't know what happened, but he knew he couldn't just leave it like this. He had, as soon as possible, to talk to Eijun.


	2. After match

Sawamura came on the field. He was so winded that he had to lean his hands on his knees and calm his breath. He couldn't believe what had just happened in the locker room. Narumiya Mei tried to take off his pants and then... No. He couldn't even think about it. It was too shameful and too embarrassing.

"You're skittish kitten, Eijun-chan." In boy's thoughts echoed the words of Inashiro player.

Sawamura strongly shook his head. He didn't understand why, but as soon as he remembered the Narumiya's face, he felt pleasant heat in the stomach.

"It's not normal." He thought, and went to get some balls. He went to the bullpen and set up to throw.

"Don't be so shy Eijun-chan." Sawamura jumped lightly and looked scared behind, but no one was there. Why? Why all the time he recalls the situation from the locker room? Why couldn't he stop thinking about Narumiya?

He threw the ball, but it didn't even reach to the net. With second ball has become the same. Sawamura realized that both of his hands are shaking.

"Damn it!" The boy shouted and threw another ball that ended the same way as the previous one. Unfortunately, the two of Eijun's nails immediately began to bleed. "Damn it, why he had to tell me this, why did he do this to me?

Eijun stood there clutching the last ball. He was so confused that he couldn't stop his tears. He didn't even know whether they are tears of anger or joy. He couldn't just leave it like that. He had to meet with Narumiya and find out why he did all of this things.

On the same day late in the evening, Eijun sat on his bed and tried to concentrate on math homework. In one hand he held a book, and in the second pack of his favourite strawberry pocky. He began to read the task once again. He sighed heavily because he didn't understand nothing at all. And if that wasn't enough he still couldn't stop thinking about Narumiya and about what happened between them in the locker room.

Someone came into the room. Eijun lifted his head and saw Kazuya, who looked at him with his smartass smile on his face.

"Yo, Sawamura. Shall we go for a little walk?" He asked, and he nodded his head inviting.

Eijun immediately jumped out of bed. He was happy to have a reason to abandon math homework. He dressed a sweatshirt and together with Kazuya went outside.

"Did something happen Miyuki-senpai?" He finally asked when older boy had not said a word since they left.

"Yes. Wanted to ask you something." Kazuya stood at the vending machine and bought in it two fizzy drinks. The one can he took for himself and the other gave to Eijun. "Then, on the training with Inashiro, what did Mei tell you? After that, your ball flew perfectly."

Eijun stopped in half step, and a can of soda almost fell out of his hands. The catcher also stopped and looked over his shoulder at the younger boy with his eyebrows a slightly wrinkled. Sawamura wasn't sure if he should say about it to his teammate. In the end it was something what even he doesn't expected to hear.

"He said ..." Sawamura bowed his head. His cheeks grew very red. He wasn't sure how Kazuya will adopt these words, but if he really wanted to know. "He said, 'Eijun-chan, throw this ball just for me, please.' "

At first, Miyuki felt his heart is squeezed by the claws of ice, and then a wave of heat wash over him. Mei was just cheeky. By what right he said something like that to his pitcher? By what right bother his head with such nasty words? Why he had told him something so directly and suggestive? Kazuya stood and stared at Eijun with mouth open from amazement, and his hands clenched into fists.

"Miyuki-senpai?" Sawamura bite his lip because he noticed that the catcher probably didn't take it too well.

"You idiot!" Kazuya shouted, threw his can with drink and grabbed Eijun for a sweatshirt. He looked at him furiously. He started already guess what happened in cloakroom between the two and he wanted to hit Sawamura for being so naive and credulous. "He's trying to beguile you. He's trying to manipulate you. He's playing with you. He didn't want to help you."

Eijun was shocked. He expected that Miyuki can not take it too well, but to do something like that? He was scared. Kazuya must have noticed that, because he immediately let go of Sawamura and turned his head from him with dissatisfied look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away." He admitted and put his hands into his trouser pockets. "Watch out for him, Sawamura."

After these words, Kazuya turned and walked toward his room. Eijun was alone. He was unable to move for a few moments. He stared at the spot where his senpai stood before.

"What has just happened?" He asked himself in thought and walked slowly toward his room. When he got there, he immediately went to bed. He wasn't even paying attention to the Kuramochi's malicious taunts, who was unhappy with the Eijun's inert behaviour.

After two days during the morning workout, trainer Kataoka announced that after school all the members of the first team will go to the Inashiro's match. They had to be there to collect data on their strengths and weaknesses. Eijun couldn't imagine a better opportunity to talk with Mei.

For Sawamura morning workout proceeded perfectly normally. Furuya ignored him, Kominato all the time smiling at him, Isashiki yelling at him, Yuki said nothing and sent him his research looks, and Chris taught him and soothed him. Only Miyuki didn't behave as usual. He don't make jokes of him, was not smiling like he knew all in the world and most importantly, he avoided eye contact. Eijun feel with all of this really nasty, but unfortunately he couldn't do anything.

Lessons at school has never been so long. Sawamura really wanted already to go to the Inashiro's game and meet with Mei. As soon as he thought about it, he felt in his stomach crazy herd of butterflies, and at his face appears a smile. He never imagined that the meeting with the enemy off the pitch, may make him so happy.

Finally the moment has come. Main composition of Seidou team went on to a baseball field in the suburbs, where Inashiro was taking the match. When they reached the place, the first inning just started. Sawamura saw him clearly. Mei stood on the pitcher's place. It couldn't be otherwise, after all. The match started with the first ball thrown.

"Strike!" Shouted the referee, and the catcher threw the ball back to Naruymiya.

"Strike!" Another shot ended with complete success.

Eijun watched the blonde with mouth open in awe and admiration. Surprisingly, Mei looked at him, smiled, and winked. Sawamura looked away and scratched the back of his head. He was surprised that Naruymiya as soon had spotted him in the stands but at the same time he was happy because of that. However, not only Sawamura saw blonde's gestures . Miyuki clenched his hands into fists, and he promised himself that after the matches he will count with Mei once and for all.

"Strike! Batter out!" Shouted the referee when another Mei's wild ball hit straight into the catcher's glove.

"Amazing ..." Eijun thought . "Did I ever reach that level?"

The match was one-sided. The Inashiro team didn't allow their opponents get a single point. All of them played great. They seemed to have no weaknesses. They were on the national level. When everything has already over, the Kataoka coach announced the return to the dorm. Everyone went their way back. Everyone except Eijun and Kazuya. The young pitcher said to Haruichi that he must go to the toilet and soon they'll catch up. But truly he went in search of Inashiro's locker room.

He was going to wait until Narumiya comes out . He had to talk to him and he had to do it now. Unfortunately Sawamura didn't know the place a lot and it took some time before he could find what he was looking for. In the end, he walked toward the locker room. He felt that the closer to the meeting with Narumiya, the more he starts to get nervous. His hands were sweaty and his heart was beating really fast. He couldn't catch his breath. He leaned against a nearby building, and was staring at the blue door with an inscription "Inashiro's changing room".


	3. Cheated

It took a few moments before the Inashiro members began to leave the locker room. Eijun's eyes followed each of them waiting impatiently for Mei. The blonde didn't show for a long time, but finally he came out. Sawamura didn't even take a step in his direction when he saw Miyuki walking straight towards Narumiya. The catcher stood with him face to face and said something that Eijun was not able to hear from such a distance. Mei laughed and made a pleased face. Sawamura didn't hear what they said to each other, but no doubt they were having a fight. Then he noticed that Miyuki clenches his fists. He even have no time to react, and Kazuya already hit Mei in the face with so much strength that the blonde took back a few steps. He grabbed his nose and closed his eyes clearly suffering. Eijun didn't believe his eyes. Narumiya was furious. He jumped to Miyuki and wanted to repay him with the same, but just then Sawamura stood in his way.

"Stop it!" He shouted and increased distancing between them, spreading his hands. He couldn't believe that these two started to hate so much because of him. He wanted undone all of it, but didn't know how. He glanced first at Mei, who gasped and looked at Kazuya as if he were about to kill him. Then he looked at Miyuki, who turned his head and kept his hands in his pockets. "Stop it, please."

The catcher didn't say a word. He looked at Eijun in a way as if he really suffered and gone as though nothing had happened. Sawamura wanted to follow him and talk, but Mei put a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruymiya-senpai." The young pitcher turned to the blonde and put a hand to his mouth when he saw that his left cheek is all red and swollen. "Quick, we have to cure it"

"It's nothing. I'll be fine."

"Don't be stupid. Quickly." Sawamura grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the locker room. He told him to sit on the bench and wait for him. When he managed to find a first aid kit, he returned to Mei and bandaged his injury.

"There. Much better." A young boy grinned and put his hands on his hips pleased with himself.

"Thank you." Said the blonde and smiled slightly as well, though his struck cheek hurt a little.

In cloakroom fell silent. Sawamura turned his head and opened his mouth as if to say something, but didn't dare to do it. In his head he had a million questions, but he couldn't speak. Now, he was not even able to look at his senpai.

"Eijun-chan, you look really sweet when you're so embarrassed." Mei broke the silence, he got up from the bench and stood in front of the younger boy. For a moment, in silence, watching him with unconcealed enchantment. He grabbed his hand and raised it to his lips to gently kiss it. Sawamura immediately blushed.

"N-Narumiya-senpai ..." He whispered, and dared to look at the face of the blonde. Mei seemed very amused with this situation. "Narumiya-senpai. I need to know why ..."

"Why after training I tried to get to your pants?" Mei finished for him and smiled by corner of his mouth. "Because I couldn't hold back what I wanted for a long time."

At first Sawamura thought that he misunderstood something, but Mei's smile assured him that his ears didn't cheat. He looked up at the blonde with embarrassment and was not able to utter single word. Before he could do anything, he felt that Narumiyas' hands wrapped tightly his waist, and their faces are separated only by a few inches. Mei looked closely at his eyes, but despite this Eijun didn't feel overwhelmed. He felt that he is good in the Narumiya's arms and felt that he begins to lose himself in this wonderful feeling that made him smile all the time. Their lips barely touched because Mei wanted to see how Eijun would react, and when he was sure that he had permission from the younger boy to do the next step, he kissed him a little more greedily. Sawamura put his hands on Mei's shoulders and returned him a kiss on the shy way. A herd of crazy butterflies attacked his stomach again when the blonde's hands slid under his shirt. It didn't appear that the boy was going to end it quickly. He pressed Sawamura to lockers and put the knee between his legs. He began to kiss the younger boy's neck, who tight clenched fingers on his shoulders.

"Don't be afraid Eijun-chan, I will make you feel really good." He whispered into his ear, which then licked. Now his lips roamed back and forth on the Eijun's neck. Mei inhale his sweet smell and touch him with his impatient fingers as if he wanted to learn him by heart. Sawamura first time experiencing this kind of touch. He felt that it's getting really hot. Mei kissed him again. This time playing with his tongue in a pleasant way. Kiss was deep and wild. Eijun wasn't sure whether is he ready for the sensations, but it was not given to him to think about it. Mei ending with kiss caught his lower lip in the teeth and pulled it gently.

"You taste so good, Eijun-chan." He said and licked his lips in a shameless way. "Fuck, I want you so badly." He wiped his knee on the younger boy's crotch with overtly excitement.

"Naruymiya-senpai ... I've never done such things ..." Sawamura was ashamed and embarrassed to the limit.

"I know. So leave everything in my hands. You just be good and take pleasure from it."

Sweet sighs and groans both of them were carrying through the entire locker room. Narumiya once again spoke in whispers the name of his lover. Wished to express his satisfaction and delight, which gave him a young pitcher. Sawamura obscured his hand to his mouth, to simply doesn't start to scream. He also was indescribably amused. He didn't know how much Mei is experienced in stuff like this, but so far he knew what he was doing. Eijun wanted to be here with him forever.

The same day, very late in the evening, Eijun miraculously sneaked into the Seidou dorm unnoticed. He even managed to avoid the hassle of meeting with Kuramochim, which probably was now in a Miyki's room.

For Sawamura morning workout proceeded perfectly normally. Furuya ignored him, Kominato all the time smiling at him, Isashiki yelling at him, Yuki said nothing and sent him his research looks, and Chris taught him and soothed him. Only Miyuki didn't behave as usual. He don't make jokes of him, was not smiling like he knew all in the world and most importantly, he avoided eye contact. Eijun feel with all of this really nasty, and he knew that he must speak with Kazuya no matter what.

He caught him right after dinner.

"Miyuki-senpai, can we talk?" He asked hopefully, and folded his hands in the request.

"About what?" Kazuya growled at him and gave him a disappointed look.

"Why did you hit yesterday Narumiya-senpai?"

"You know, Sawamura, you're really cute." He said suddenly and put his hand on the head of a younger boy. "It seems that I lost with Mei in the fight for you, but it is not the most important."

"In fight about me?" Eijun tilted his head, not understanding what Miyuki had in mind.

"The really important thing is - will you be able now to play against him?" After these words catcher turned and walked over to Furuya. He put his arm round boy's shoulders and grinned. Satoru returned his smile, and they disappeared together around the corner of the building.

Eijun was in complete shock. Miyuki words echoed in his head again and again.

"Will I now be able to play against him?" He asked himself silently and bit his lips to stop this way the tears that stubbornly wanted to flow out his eyes. Is it possible Mei made to him something so horrible? From the start to the end of just playing with him? Was Kazuya right to warn him against Narumiya? Eijun didn't know. He didn't want to know. So why he felt bad seeing Miyuki so close to Furuya?

_**Ok so this is the end of this "Nice ball, Sawamura" story. I hope you all enjoy it. As you can see I'm accepting the request, so if you want to read about your favourite paring, just writ me a PM or leave your request as a review below one of my stories. Now I'll write something really big, so be patient and you will not regret this n.n**_


	4. Epilogue

**"Nice ball, Sawamura!" would end up in the three chapters, but I was asked to clarify the relationship between Eijun, Mei and Kazuya. So I decided on a short epilogue, in which (hopefully) dispel all doubts. I hope curiosity will be met, and questions will not be left unanswered. Enjoy, and let me know what do you think about it.**

Eijun was confused. Since Miyuki told him that Mei probably just playing with him, the boy couldn't think of anything else. He lowered in the study, in training did everything wrong, he didin't smiled and didn't shout to all sides that he will became the ace of the team. Kazuya had an eye on him. He knew that everything just over like that. He was convinced that Narumiya wanted to destroy their young pitcher mentally and unfortunately he succeeded. Just looking at the Sawamura caused the collapse. It was not the same person as a couple of days ago. Everyone asked him what is going on but Eijun said that everything's fine. What could he say to them? Should he say that he fell in love with another guy, and now he's suffer because of his feelings? And if that was not enough, that this guy is Narumiya Mei from team Inashiro? He couldn't even imagine it so how could he do it?

Today's training was not different too much from the previous ones. The case was really serious because even Chris couldn't positively affect Sawamura. Everyone wondered what had happened so suddenly that the joyful and energetic boy became a walking shadow of himself. Miyuki was the only person who know the truth. At first he wanted to console Eijun, but he decided to teach him a lesson. Mei was insidious trash and nothing could change that.

"Sawamura! Throw finally some good ball, or I'll make you run laps all the way around the field until you will fall from exhaustion!" Chris was not only worried, but also angry. "I don't know what happened to you, but you bet on the line your place in the regulars."

Eijun felt that in his eyes gather tears. He was so sorry. He felt that he fails the whole team and especially Chris, who after all, has always believed in him and he was always at his side. Sawamura wiped his eyes with his hand. He took a deep breath and set up to throw.

"Throw this ball just for mmie, please." These words and the voice echoed in his head whenever he was in the bullpen.

Throw that he performed now was probably the worst throw of his life. The ball turned from the track so much that Chris was not able to catch it. His senpai stood up from chather's place and walked over to Eijun with annoyed look on his face. The whole team was staring at them. Chris was about to start to yell at Sawamura, but someone overtook him.

"That was a nasty ball Eijun-chan."

The young pitcher looked behind him and saw Mei, who was standing behind a field's fence.

"Narumiya ..." Sawamura moved his lips, but no sound pulled out of them . He couldn't believe his eyes. Without thinking, he threw his glove to the ground and ran over to the blonde. He grabbed the fence with trembling hands and looked at Mei as if he had seen a ghost.

The rest of the team also paid attention to all the fuss that caused the player from Inashiro. Why Sawamura responded to him so strangely? Miyuki was whole boiled with anger. He didn't believe that Narumiya came all the way here just to see Sawamura. After all, he wasn't such a person. Kazuya didn't even know how much he was mistaken.

"Hey, Eijun-chan, why do you look like you're about to cry? Aren't you glad that I came here to visit you?" Mei took off his black baseball cap from his head and ran a hand through his hair. He smiled happily to Sawamura and began to walk towards the entrance to the field. He was followed by the looks of all the regulars of Seidou, and Chris, who has already guessed the reasons of his ward's hopeless humor. Sawamura also moved towards the entrance gate. He walked close to the fence as if he feared that Mei will disappear from his eyes. When they finally stood facing each other, and steel mesh doesn't disturb, Narumiya without hesitation pulled younger boy toward him and hugged him tightly as he wanted to hide him in his arms. Sawamura pushed his head on blonde chest and even though he tried hard, he couldn't stop his tears.

Members of the Seidou team exchanged confused looks. Among the players rose whispers, but none of them dared to speak or react. Their surprised increased even more when Narumiya puts his hands on Sawamura's cheeks and kissed him slowly. Kuramochi's jaw dropped and he looked at his teammates as if he wanted to make sure that everyone sees the same thing as him. It seemed that his eyes don't cheat, because the shock was visible on all the faces.

Eijun knew that everyone was staring at them, but at the moment he didn't care at all. Now mattered only arms that hugged him and lips that kissed him. He was now the happiest person in this world and nothing could change that.

"Hey ... Do Sawamura just ... Is he just kissing with Narumiya Mei?" Asked Haruichi that was all red on the face.

"It looks like..." the captain answered him and crossed his arms.

"Should we do something?" Wondered Isashiki, who was watching the scene with a disgusted face.

"Like what? Will you go there and tell them to peel off from each other?" Asked Ryosuke with irony in his voice.

"Good idea." Miyuki growled and walked straight toward kissing boys.

But he never get there. Chris barred his way and shook his head. He was not quite sure what exactly is happening, but he could see that Sawamura is now very happy. And he wanted for him this happiness, even if it meant falling in love in th other team's player.

"Leave them Miyuki." Said the older boy putting his hand on the catcher's shoulder. "It seems that Sawamura back to himself."

Indeed he was. The young pitcher hugged up to Mei with a broad, sincere smile. Narumiya kissed the forehead of his beloved, and turned to Chris.

"Takigawa-san, can I kidnap this kitten for a walk? I think we have to talk."

"Yes, but you have to give him back before dinner. Don't try to drag him to Inashiro." Chris replied half-jokingly and smiled indulgently at the young pitcher, who clearly didn't want to let go of Mei even for a second.

"I promise." Blond nodded and hug Eijun with one arm, after which kissed him on the head.

Both of them disappeared from the eyes of all, on the road leading to the city. Miyuki looked that way for a while and then he put his hands into the pockets and returned to the rest of the team. All were still in heavy shock after what just happened on the pitch. After all it wasn't something that they have seen every day.

While walking Mei assured Eijun that he has the true feelings fot him, and couldn't stop thinking about him even for a short while. That's why he came to see him.

"You're my little kitten, Eijun-chan." He said as they sat together on a bench near the park. "I couldn't hurt you."

After all, Sawamura for some time has been shunned by all his friends. Probably they were not sure how they should behave towards him. But Eijun was exactly the same as before. It took several long days before Kuramochi began to tease him again in a cruel way, and Miyuki making fun of everything he did. All was back to normal. Maybe except that now Eijun spent every Saturday with Mei, and team Seidou with team Inashiro sometimes practicing together.


End file.
